


Cook

by elemental__ly



Series: Stevidot A-B-C-Dary [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, OT5 Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Sometimes the most unexpected surprises come from the least expected people.





	Cook

It had been immediately that an abnormal smell invaded his nose, altering it almost instantaneously.

When finally the light of the warp pad ceased at the beach house, he had expected any other scenario except that. Literally, any-other. And he knew he wasn't the only one when he heard Pearl's screams as he scanned the kitchen with his eyes, while Amethyst laughed openly and Garnet simply hummed and adjusted her glasses.

The worst part was that he couldn't blame them: they had cleaned the residence thoroughly before visiting his mother's fountain to check the state of the new and uncorrupted gems. They had taken care of even the most hidden beam, or so Pearl did. Now, the kitchen looked as if a storm had occurred in it.

What appeared to be a mass of creamy texture and a light shade ran through most of the inn, the stove, the refrigerator and the shelves. Also, a faint aroma of burnt bread ran through the place.

"What happened here?!" The voice, always altered of Pearl, pointed towards the place of the house. Some things never changed.

However, analyzing in detail Steven noticed a stool by the stove, and a theory not at all pleasant went through his mind when he heard a faint blow under the bar followed by a nasal moan.

Peridot revealed herself. She was cleaning the remnants of the seemingly strange mix of her long glasses, keeping her eyes averted. She had even removed them, allowing her dark blue eyes to be seen, before which he could not help but smile despite the spectacle around him.

"Peridot, oh my stars, what did you do to the kitchen?!" At least until the voice, sharpened, of Pearl was heard at his side. From his back, Steven could hear Amethyst snorting and suppressing the loud laughter, remembering with him those times in which the first thing for Pearl was cleanliness and order.

"Relax Pearl, it's not that bad either," was her carefree response making a gesture, before rearranging her glasses to the sea of expressions that was the team. "It is a very ungrateful reaction after what I did for you."

It was answered by a long and silent seconds in which little by little her smirk was fading, waiting for someone to throw the bomb question.

"Am... Peridot, what are you talking about?" Finally he dared to ask, partially afraid of the state of the kitchen.

Her gaze lit up almost instantaneously.

"I'm glad you ask, Steven!" With a fleeting movement, she pulled the tablet to herself and pressed the screen several times getting closer to him, pointing to the screen. "Here!"

Steven took the Peridot's tablet and, together with the Crystal Gems, reviewed it. His first thought literally was that it explained the aroma that emanated.

"Recipes of...? Peridot, did you try to cook?" Asked Steven observing on the tablet to the gem of trusting faction.

"Elemental, my dear Steven! Though actually it was only for Amethyst and for you. I know Pearl hates to eat, and Garnet... I'm not really sure," she glanced at the stoic gem, who simply shrugged before approaching the kitchen again.

The residence had acquired a strange and very palpable silence now that Pearl's exasperation had reduced.

"Ta-da!" From her small space under the bar, she had taken a plate with 5 cupcakes.

Each of them had a different glaze that, although three of its members weren't going to consume, it represented each gem, noticing at first glance that she had had problems when applying it, especially Garnet's because it had blue, red and violet tones unlike the others that only had a characteristic color.

They also looked slightly overcooked. Not at the level of looking dark when burned, but remarkably they had been more time in preparation.

"Aww, Peridot, you didn't have to." With a pair of stars in his eyes and a sweet smile, Steven quickly approached the gem, which snorted as she held the plate with the dessert.

"I know, but I wanted to do it. In addition, I want to learn more about the terrestrial gastronomy, it is a subject that I still have to master."

"Yes, yes, how nice, but don't forget Peridot: you will clean this place."

Thanks to that comment, she flinch and her expression turned blank. Steven had to know how and when to maneuver so that the cupcakes wouldn't fall and her glaze would stain another point of the house.

When the comment, basically denotative, came to light, he didn't even want to imagine how much it would complicate things for her.

"WHAT?! But, but!" Her voice caught in her throat and she looked at Garnet, the one in charge of giving the order, the first time she had spoken since that bizarre scene had begun.

"No buts Peridot. You dirty, you clean." She adjusted his glasses, and hid the apex of a small smile. "Anyway, thanks for taking the trouble to cook something."

Of course, that interest showed how much she was willing to know even more about her new home.

After all, she still had a lot to learn, and that she was willing to meet it showed how much she had changed even since she was officially considered Crystal Gem.

"Didget, Peri. I willingly volunteer to help you, and I won't accept a no for an answer." Smiling gallantly, Steven put the plate back on the bar. Before the distraction of his friends and his intrigue, he took the pink and green frosting cakes smiling tenderly.

In fact, he was fascinated by the fact that she has decided to prepare something for them. Especially for Amethyst and him, but still make enough for Pearl and Garnet.

He was even fascinated by the likelihood of Garnet defusing and Ruby and Sapphire eating two of the three that remained and acting as sweet as the OTP that he considered them.

Reclaiming his lips, he ignored in the background the reprimand that Pearl exclaimed while Garnet assuredly assured her that she saw no problem in helping Peridot.

He wanted, and it didn't hurt anyone either. It would probably be fun. It had happen a lot since she had lost her physical form and he didn't like keeping the people he loved on the sidelines.

To which with that thought making him smile, he took the first bite involuntarily in the green cake, and a grimace seized his face.

Indeed, she had exceeded the cooking time in the oven, and thanks to the taste he recognized that Peridot had been wrong with the amount applied in the ingredients. Although he had to admit that he didn't taste one out of the predetermined in those recipes.

But he wasn't who to judge, it was the first time she cooked after all. She had many details in which she could improve, and he would be more than happy to help her in that.

**Author's Note:**

> This looked better in my mind lol.


End file.
